


Good, Better, Best

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Gen, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Nala is the best of the pride's cubs at wrestling. She isn't modest about it, and especially likes winning against her best friend.





	Good, Better, Best

Nala is the best of the pride's cubs at wrestling. She isn't modest about it, and especially likes winning against her best friend. Although she is younger and smaller than him, Nala can still pin Simba four toes out of each pawful of times they wrestle. Simba can be stuck up about some things—and maybe that's natural to an extent, what with him being the prince—but there isn't any way that he could honestly claim to be better than Nala at this skill.

She will be a better hunter too, Nala decides, then is sort of disappointed when her mother tells her that is inevitable. Lions don't hunt, that's a task only for lionesses. Nala had not assumed that. Neither of her pride's lions hunt, she knows. But Mufasa is the king, and Scar keeps himself apart, slinking and secretive. Maybe he is too busy thinking (about dark things, Nala is pretty sure, although Simba likes his Uncle Scar) to spend time hunting.

Simba is pretty good at leaping and pouncing, actually, so he might be a good hunter if he was to try when grown up enough. Nala will train with the lionesses, of course. She is eager to start, and she wants to be at least as good at getting prey as she is at pinning the prince.


End file.
